My miserable yet wonderful life
by igee778
Summary: Kioshi has a dreadful and abused life but he refuses to break he refuses to believe that out of the whole corrupted world there's not one thing that's worth fighting for. and he might just find it at ouran acadamy! oc guiis :P I might up the rating for lemon depending on how the cookies crumble
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first ever story! I hope you enjoy and this is just the beginning. ;P I will be making shout-outs to reviewers and i will respond so don't be shy i want to know if I'm wasting my time lolz :P

* * *

I awake to the early morning sun warming my face and obscuring my vision. The smell of freshly cut grass and morning dew is in the air, and the birds are twittering happily. everything looks so. . . Blissful. Serene. Calm.

It makes me sick.

How can everything in my life be so twisted and bitter and the world be so. . . Perfect? All I see around me is a warped reflection of what's actually there. Or maybe I'm just seeing the truth? Maybe, maybe the world really is this twisted and I'm the only one who isn't trying to make it seem better than it is.

I sluggishly pull myself up off the wet earth and stand on shaky legs to start another day of my life. My step-father is a wealthy man and my step-sister, well she's my step-sister she mainly just ignores me and pretends I'm not in existence which is better than how most treat me so I guess she's okay. I go to Ouran academy starting today as a first year and well I don't really care. No matter where I go it's going to be the same thing. Horrible people in a horrible place waiting to torture me just because they can. Just because I was born.

On my now sturdier legs I walk to the back door; the chain on my neck following close behind me; a normal routine for me. Once I'm to the back door I can already feel my weariness settle on me but I refuse to give in, there has to be something in this pathetic life worth fighting for and I'm going to find it if it kills me.  
_  
knock-knock_

Two quick knocks in a row and the brilliant oak door opens for me. Our one servant, Miles is standing at attention for me with a look of disgust on his face. Just like everyone else in this house he's ready to let me know how pathetic I am. they're all intent on breaking me but I refuse to show weakness I hold my chin up as he un-chains me and walk into the house with my head held high.

I go upstairs to the small pathetic looking linen closet and grab my Ouran uniform and walk into the small guest bathroom to begin tiding myself with what little I have. I study my reflection in the mirror, sun-kissed skin from being shoved outdoors to sleep so often when father is angry, a face ready to smile no matter how fake it is, eyes a vibrant green with a certain haunted emptiness you can only get from experience, and a mop of raven colored hair which falls haphazardly in my face as the day passes; mostly hiding that sadness from the untrained eyes to see. I have a small frame but I'm tall as well; one of my biggest physical faults. tall and skinny. Mostly from lack of food but I also don't try to body build either.

Once I relieve myself and get the dirt off me from sleeping on the ground all I night I studies the bruises. Step-fathers' learned to avoid my face for the most part so it's usually concealable. Large ugly splotches remain on my left side and left hip from when he kept kicking me while I lay curled in a ball until he finally got too tired to try anymore and left me to sleep outside. There's a large gash as well but I've had many of these before. It's nothing new. I clean out the gash ignoring the sting I've grown so accustomed to and pull on my uniform; the sight of my own under-fed, bruised, scarred body sickens me and I want to leave now. I finish buttoning my white shirt and pull on my shoes before slinging my jacket and bag over my shoulder composing myself and walking with my chin up out the bathroom door then through the luxurious house, out the front door and begin my walk to my first day at Ouran as Kioshi Kou just another boy. No matter how rich my step-father is however I got in on my academics alone. I'm actually the smartest 15 year old boy in the country. Not that I'm bragging or anything, and who knows maybe something good will happen to me. Not likely, but maybe.

* * *

A/N *hides* hope it wasn't to bad drop me a review to let me know! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya POV

My alarm goes off repeatedly, trying to rouse me from my deep slumber for school but frankly; I don't like mornings. Anyone caught smiling before noon should be shot and killed on sight. Today I was particularly grumpy because some commoner scored higher than me on there scores. Actually he scored higher than anyone in Japan and he's going to be at Ouran starting today as a first year. I think he should also be shot and killed on sight, morning person or not. He could be in college but I think god's playing some sick joke to show that I'll never be good enough for my father.

I sigh and roll over in bed, slamming the snooze button on my alarm. I'll be a second year starting today and I need to get ready for school. I also need to look somewhat hospitable. I stand from my bed that is still trying to allure me with promises of slumber and comfort and walk sluggishly over to the bathroom in my room to begin preparing myself. walking to the shower I turn it on to the hottest I can stand and jump in. I thoroughly rinse myself and wash my hair then stand, letting the hot water soothe my tense muscles. When I deem myself clean I turn off the hot water and exit the shower feeling somewhat refreshed.

I finish my morning ritual of making myself look presentable and exit my bathroom, going down the stairs I see the table is set for one like usual and a maid waiting to be dismissed after getting my breakfast. I dismiss her and eat alone in the silence of an empty room. I can't remember the last time I actually shared breakfast with someone. Father is always away on business and my two brothers are always with him discussing one thing or another about the business. Leaving me alone. I've grown accustomed to it but it still leaves me feeling rather hollow inside. Not that I'd ever admit to that; I am the shadow king after all. Lost in darkness with no emotion to speak of or show.  
I finish my meal and stand quietly gathering my things I leave to my limo.

Today is going to be horrid. I can feel it.

* * *

I'm not doing the next chapter until i get one review. i just wanna know if this is entertaining someone :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N shout outs to kitten4life and ally4456 for being my first reviewers in history! thanks guiis! :D

* * *

Kioshi POV

As I'm walking to Ouran I can feel the sharp pangs of hunger ebbing on my stomach. It's not a feeling I'm not accustomed to however and I ignore it as usual. Asking for food only results in some long speech on how ungrateful and spoiled I am, so if I need food I must sneak it when I can and hope it's enough to keep me from collapsing. Now that I think about it I don't think I've had the opportunity to eat anything in about. . . what? four days now? That explains the sluggishness. Maybe I can sneak something in at school today. hmmm...

I sigh loudly as my inner-turmoil continues and keep walking as my feet feel like lead and my head starts to pound. I briefly wonder if I'm getting sick or if my lack of food is starting to get to me when I spot a small kitten abandoned in a box. The thing is smaller than my palm and is starving so badly I can see it's little bones jutting out. The poor thing isn't big enough to get out of the box to hunt for itself and I bend down to gingerly pick it out of the box and watch as it breaths heavily and bats it's paws at me feebly with all it has out of fear. I carefully scratch it's little chin and slowly soothe the kitten until it stops fighting and it's breathing evens again. Once it's calm I let it sniff me and it feebly rubs it's head against my hand. Accepting me.

The kitten is pure black with jade green eyes that look so saddened that im reminded of myself in a way. It's abandonment like my own when my mother left me with. . . HIM. I stand tall once again, shaking the memories away and sway slightly but keep a good grip on the resting kitten in my palm to keep it safe. Once I can stand firmly again I continue walking to school and stop when I see someone about to throw a way a half eaten sandwich. Stopping him I ask if I could have it and he gives me a look like I have three heads but give it to me anyway. sifting through it I pick out the cheese since it's a milk product and make it into the tiniest pieces I can feeding the kitten as I walk. The sandwich was basically just cheese and mayonnaise so by the time the kitten is purring contentedly and sleeping in my palm it's gone. I sigh and reason with myself that I'll find more food for me later. Hiding the kitten in my backpack safely to nap since there's nothing in there yet except a notebook I realize I'm finally at Ouran, my days already been this interesting and I hadn't even gotten to school yet? ugh.

Can I go back to sleep now? I want to dream of a better life somewhere, somewhere I have people whom care for me. But dreaming something won't make a new reality for me and I have to make the best out of what I have. I am pretty excited about this kitten though and as long as no one finds out about it they can't ruin it with their taint right? They can't break it, I won't let them. My stomach growls bringing me out of my thoughts and I look at the giant clock tower.

7_:18_

Damn it. I was hoping all those distractions would have gotten me here later. School doesn't start until 9:00. The gates are open surprisingly so I take a few tentative steps inside before deciding to find my classroom for the rest of the year. I'm in class 1-a with the rest of the brainiac of my year. I really hope I make some friends this year. . . after I find my classroom I wander for a bit and discover that this school has three libraries! heaven! I love reading although it's hard to find stuff I haven't read recently. When I was trying to stay away from my house as late as possible I'd always go to the library and read for hours. I'd get so lost in the enchanting words of an author and I loved it. Although with three libraries I'm sure to find something new.

Walking down the hallway I see the first person besides me arrive outside the window and out of nerves I automatically duck down under the window and peak back out curiously. It still seems a little early for any other students so this guy has piqued my interest a bit. He seems taller than I am and he has hair the color of charcoal and eyes a beautiful onyx. His skin the color of ivory, not at all effected by the sun. He stands tall but seems to have this air of mystery lined with a sadness that probably only I could see because I see it so well in myself. I stand slowly and realize that scares me because if I can see his underlining of sadness. . . doesn't that mean he can probably see mine as well? He seems to notice me because a second later he turns his head and our eyes connect.

That's when I feel the panic ebb at me, my heart race, my palms get sweaty and I can only think one thing:

_Does he know?_

* * *

A/N don't forget to review guys. i won't go on without at least 3 reviews this time ehehe :D_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well. . . I didn't get my 3 reviews buuuttt _THE STORY MUST GO ON!_

Welll I DO want to give a shout out to kitten4life for reviewing. makes the author feel loved *Sigh* plus she gave me some input on the story! yay! :D

Well I'll stop rambling now and on with the story!

* * *

Kyoya POV

Sliding into the limo the Chauffeur start the car and begins the short drive to school. I always come early on the first day back from a break so I can begin re-organizing the Host Club. We all know no one else will. So I'm even MORE tired if that's even possible I shut my eyes and focus on resting all the way to Ouran.

That's when I hear a strange sound emitting from the car and my Chauffeur looks like he lost all his color so early in the morning. "Sir. . . Well I don't quite know how to say this but we are um... We are running out of gas . Sir." he says hesitantly. " Well why isn't the tank filled? You knew we would be driving to my school this morning yet you didn't even think to fill the tank?" I respond. He seems to shy away and mutters "I'm sorry sir I must have forgotten." I close my eyes and sigh saying "Well there's nothing to do for it now. How far to the nearest gas station?" He presses a few buttons on the GPS and sighs saying "a mile and a half sir. I could walk down and get some gas to bring back."

I nod and he exits the car glumly to begin walking. It should only take him about an hour to get there and back so I begin to work on more Host Club business. I need to make sure everything's up to par for the first years coming in. Wouldn't want to lose any business. Although we do need something big to start off the year to entice people to come. . . But what?

After about an hour of being stumped I see my Chauffeur walking towards the car with a sandwich in one hand and gas in the other. He's about to toss the half eaten sandwich (probably to avoid getting caught eating on the job) when a teenage boy holding what seems to be a kitten stops him. They talk for a second and my Chauffeur hands him the half eaten sandwich with a curious look on his face. The boy smiles and bows his head in thanks but he also seems. . . sad? I guess he just protrudes sadness in a way. Even when he's smiling.

That's when I notice the Ouran uniform he's wearing. He seems thin but tall, shorter than myself though, he has onyx colored hair that's long enough to slightly cover his face and looks so silky I just want to touch it. His eyes are such a vibrant shade of green and it's so astonishing that I almost don't notice the horrible sadness in them. He seems so close to being broken but there's some determination there I've never seen before and I'm left speechless. His skin is tan very unlike my own porcelain complexion. Although It's not his looks that have left me speechless and somewhat heart broken, It's the sad loneliness I see in him.

I'm so shocked I don't notice my Chauffeur until he's done filling the gas tank and slamming the door shut. He says something but I just wave him off and we begin driving to Ouran once again. I don't notice much until I'm out of the car and I'm staring at the panicked face of the boy I saw just moments ago. And all I can think to myself is:

_Why do you seem so sad? and why are you so panic stricken now? why do I even care? I'm supposed to be the shadow king. . . right?_

* * *

A/N well there it is folks what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N heyyy! it's time for another chappy yay! ok first i want to shout out to Hyperactivebookworm for reviewing last chapter :D makes the author feel loved and keeps the story going! welll in response to your review i don't want to give away too much but it _is _a romance story after all. . . hehe ^.^ plus a little secret im a tooottttalll yoai fangirl too! lol

annyyyywwaayy thanks for the input and the praise on my story. warms the heart. :D

on with the story!

* * *

Kioshi POV

I snap out of my panic- induced haze a moment after I realize he's staring at me. I plaster on my most welcoming and happy smile I can even with the small amounts of bile rising in my throat. I make myself sick sometimes, but that's beside the point. I must look happy like always. A big, fake smile will persuade anyone into believing someone. Especially since no one seems to care anyways my smile means they can not care with a clear conscience.

_sickening_

I snap out of my thoughts when I see him walking into the luxurious doors of the school and drop the smile I was fighting to keep. Slowly slumping to the ground under the window I pull out the kitten miraculously still sleeping soundly. That food must of tuckered it out. I pet it's head as it rest in my lap and wonder on it's gender I can't very well keep calling it "it" for the rest of it's life. Wow that was a lot of it's. . . I chuckle a little at my own ramblings and notice two shoes standing in front of me.

I look up at the person in front of me and notice it's the same boy from downstairs. . . except now he has a ghost of a smile on his lips, but as soon as I see it it's gone and he looks serious. I try to conceal the small kitten in an attempt to keep it safe when he suddenly crouches next to me. He looks at the small kitten and I swear I see a small smile ghosting there again before he stomps it away.

I laugh a little and hold the small kitten out to him saying, "You know, it's not so bad to smile every once in a while." He looks shocked for a moment before composing himself and plopping on the floor next to me.

"I'll try to keep that in mind. . ."

"Kioshi kou" I interject quickly realizing someones actually talking to me without trying to beat me into a sniveling pulp on the floor for the first time " You can call me whatever makes you comfortable, and you are?"

"Kyoya Ootori. A pleasure to meet you Kioshi. You may also call me whatever makes you comfortable, and considering the fact that I didn't know who you were may I assume you are a first year?"

I chuckle a little and say " You can assume what you will but that assumption is correct. Technically I am a first year, Kyoya"

"technically?"

"well I really don't have a need to take high school in general but seeing as I want the experience I came anyway" _and father would never let me do something that proves that I may actually be worth something._ I think sadly before I see something dark cross his features and I feel that twinge of panic again but containing it well I grab the kitten and stand again hoping to escape before he'll want to beat me too.

"Well we should probably get going school's going to start any minute now. Thanks for the nice conversation. I'll see you around Ootori-senpai." I say as neutrally and formally as I can. Of course I screwed this up who'd want to talk to me right?

_pathetic, little ingrate, you don't deserve to breath the same oxygen as the rest of us._

I hear in my head as he stands quickly and at first I think he's going to hit me like everyone else but instead he seems what; disappointed? Why is he disappointed? He turns from disappointed to confident in milliseconds but his confidence seems decidedly fake. Like he's putting up some big facade for someone higher than himself. He stands tall with his confidence looking down on me and with a smirk asks "Care to join me for lunch today. . . Kou-kohai?" The way he says my name shocks me. he seems sort of sad that we've gone from talking like potential buddies to proper people. Under all his confidence I also see a hint of nervousness no matter how faint and it gives me hope that I might actually make a friend.

With that thought I smile broadly at him and nod my head before hearing the warning bell and wandering off to my class.

Today's turning into one great day, and I'm suddenly hopeful that high school might not be too bad.

I smile all the way to class like a doofus but it feels great.

* * *

Well there ya go. What do you think? reviews make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N -.-' I'm so sorry! I know I'm kinda late on my updates but schools swarming me! aha well you know what they say, absence only makes the heart grow fonder~ hehe!

* * *

Kyoya POV

When I see that smile he seems to wrestle on, it somehow breaks my ice encased heart and makes me feel the saddest I ever have for someone else. Feeling that dull ache in my chest I continue on to the luxurious doors of Ouran and up to where I saw the boy whom put this strange sadness in me. I see him sitting on the floor with the kitten again and realize the thing is starving. Why does he have it? Is it it actually his? He chuckles lightly to himself and it sounds like the most glorious music. That sadness lessens a bit at the sound and I feel a smile tugging at my lips.

He seems to notice me and looks up slowly and once he gets to my face I stomp out the ghost of a smile I have on my face. He clutches the kitten tighter to himself and looks so suspicious of me. Like no ones ever honestly talked to him in his life and it makes that sadness resonate again. I abruptly drop down and look at the small kitten and think of how kind this sad boy must be to take in this stray and the thought makes me want to smile again. I try not to but I can tell there was a ghost of a smile still there and I break it with darker thoughts.

I hear his laughter and look up, he's holding out the kitten for me and says in the sweetest voice I think I've ever heard, "You know, it's not so bad to smile every once in a while." I'm partly shocked by his voice but for the majority I'm shocked that I have been describing this boy so fondly. That leaves me confused but I just push that away from my thoughts and compose myself before sitting next to him.

"I'll try to keep that in mind. . . " I say leading off. Hoping for a name

"Kioshi kou" He interjects quickly looking somewhat shocked at something, but at what I have no clue. "You can call me whatever makes you comfortable, and you are?" he continues.

"Kyoya Ootori. A pleasure to meet you Kioshi. You may also call me whatever makes you comfortable, and considering the fact that I didn't know who you were may I assume you are a first year?" I ask curiously since I've never seen his profile before he must not be anyone with a big name either.

He chuckles lightly again" You can assume what you will but that assumption is correct. Technically I am a first year, Kyoya"

This piques my interest "technically?"

"well I really don't have a need to take high school in general but seeing as I want the experience I came anyway." Something sad slips over his face but It's well hidden and by then I'm too far gone in my earlier hatred for a guy of this exact profile. By the time he hurriedly grabs his kitten and looks panic-stricken I'm confused. He looks pale and like he needs to flee or die. The earlier sadness in my heart starts again and I feel horrible for even thinking those thoughts in the first place and I want to see him again to make that sadness go away.

"Well we should probably get going school's going to start any minute now. Thanks for the nice conversation. I'll see you around Ootori-senpai." He says and I'm disappointed were on a professional status now. So I stand like my father has taught me so many times and ask "Care to join me for lunch today. . . Kou-kohai?" I'm nervous asking this for some reason but hopefully I don't let it show. He seems shocked at first but smiles broadly and I feel great putting there. He nods and runs off. I watch him go and blink out of my little trance when he turns the corner.

What's happening to me? I'm supposed to be the shadow king. I shouldn't be feeling this, but all I feel is excitement for lunch as I put up my big facade and head to class. No emotion. I am the shadow king.

But all I can do is smile a little at the thought of seeing him later.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back. Well I never really got many reviews but I have quite a few followers so I continued anyways. . . Enjoy!

* * *

Getting to my class just as the bell goes off I rush to the back of the room like I see everyone else doing and hurriedly hide myself, as not to be noticed and potentially beaten for something. Anything. . . Just as my thoughts are about to take a turn for the worst as always two red heads walk up. They are both fairly identical to the naked eye but being the over-analyst I am I notice the small differences between the two, like how one seems to have a bit more confidence in his step and the other seems to hide a bit behind him. Or the fact that however small it is there's a slight shading difference in their hair, the confident one having it just a shade darker. Or that the confident ones arrogant "I know it all" attitude just roles off him in waves while it shines in his eyes that he really does feel that way. On the other hand the one that hides seems to have the observer type feel, so he really would know a lot of secrets, a lot more than his twin probably knows.

By the time they walk up, I probably know more about them than they would like.

"Hello, I'm Hikaru and this is Koaru. We haven't seen you around before. New to the Ouran schools?" The confident one says as the smirk almost identically.

"Yes, I am actually" I said flatly hoping to avoid this, I don't really want to get targeted already, it's the first day.

"Well humble new student, how would you like to play a game?" the one named Koaru asked.

A little suspiciously I nodded hoping they weren't going to punch me yelling "surprise!"

. . . It happens. . . trust me. . .

"OKAY EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!" They yelled simultaneously.

I cringe knowing everyone's staring now,blushing slightly and trying to squash it downIi nervously look at the twins. I'm definitely getting targeted. . .

They grin broadly at me putting on hats and linking arms spinning hoping to throw me off I guess and I look away, to the people watching and gulp as the twins yell "now which one is Hikaru?!" I automatically point to the confident one that said he was Hikaru while still looking at the people around us.

"Wrong!" koaru shouts and I shake my head.

"No, unless you introduced yourselves differently, that's definitely Hikaru."

I mutter and they look dumbstruck for a second before saying

"Okay, well how about we play again? We won't lie to you this time!"

I nod for them to continue again and see the teacher FINALLY making his way to the class and mentally sigh in relief. They won't do anything with a teacher present.

The twins must have noticed I looked away because they smiled widely and screamed "NOW WHICH ONE IS HIKARU?" As the teacher walked in I quickly pointed at Hikaru and gave my attention to the teacher. Not even bothering to look at there dumbstruck faces. Guess I was the first to beat them at their game.

_Great_

Now I'm definitely a target. Whoopee

What ever, I'm used to it. They can't throw anything at me I haven't already seen.

The teacher begins assigning seats- I guess that's why we're in the back- I get the window seat at the back and am thoroughly pleased with it. It's perfect for looking out of and day dreaming. Maybe I'll even sketch the landscape in my notebook, it is pretty out there. So untouched by darkness because of the money that surrounds it. All the spoiled little rich kids here. . . I might just puke from all the happiness here. The people so pure and naive while I'm so tainted and used in every way.

The teacher seems to have noticed my spaciness because he calls me out for a "complicated" math problem after assigning seats and i glance at it for a moment before calling out the answer from working in my head. If this is what's supposed to challenge me then I'm in for a long year. The teacher looks offended that I finished it so quickly so he calls out.

"Well if you're too smart to pay attention in my class how about you introduce yourself?"

I feel uncomfortable being singled out but I hide it smiling fakely before saying "My name's Kioshi Kou, sir and being too smart to pay attention is my specialty. "

He looks like a fish out of water and even though my mask is putting up a wall of confidence and uncaring I'm actually dying on the inside. Why did he have to single me out of all people? I'm sure plenty of people weren't paying attention, but no he had to pick me of all people. He eventually seems to respond with

"oh you! Your the new scholarship student. Smartest in Japan, right?"

I nod slowly now that all eyes are on me I'm feeling nervous but never let my 'happiness' slip.

God, life sucks.

He seems satisfied with it though and turns back to the board seemingly forgotten my blatant rudeness in ignoring his lecture. While he has forgotten the students stares slowly dwindle back to the board and I feel like there are scorch marks where there eyes were. The scorching is burning my flesh and I feel as if I might burn away in pain on the spot.

This is not a pleasant feeling.

I begin to sketch in a notebook to calm myself and clear my mind, by the time the bell rings for lunch I have a well drawn out me nailed to the floor screaming in agony.

_Yep that about sums up my life._

I put my notebook back in my bag checking on the kitten for a minute to realize it's awake and probably needs to pee. So i hurriedly run out the door then a thought strikes me.

_I wonder where Kyoya wanted lunch. . . Oh well he probably wasn't serious, who in there right mind would hang with me._

I chuckle bitterly to myself smiling sadly then I walk into something. Or rather someone. I look up to notice Kyoya smirking down at me and I feel elated he actually wanted to hang out with me. But also a little suspicious, this is weird. No one hangs out with me for no reason. . .

Smiling any way I think I might as well enjoy it while it last.

I back up about to give an apology for being so close and bumping into him. . . and not moving yet. I've never felt this closeness without danger so I have no mask to hide it. I finally back up enough to utter an apology

"s-sorry, *ahem* sorry, I didn't see you. Uhm. . . Ootori-senpai?" I say fidgeting a bit with myself as I realize I've never really interacted with a person on a friendly level before. They all just go straight to the beatings. My mask is coming up a bit short for this new experience.

He seems a little amused at me and he seems to smile just the faintest bit. and I laugh.

Yeah like actually laughed. weird right? " see told ya it's not so bad to smile every once in a while."

He seems a little speechless for a second before clearing his throat and smiling again "Alright you win that but call me Kyoya? If that's okay with you. . . Kioshi?"

I feel like my face is going to split in two at the unused facial muscles but I couldn't help the smile as I nod. Then I hear those two voices again calling for Kyoya.

"Heyy~ Kyoya? You know the new kid? How do you- IS THAT A SMILE?!"

They seem to run over when the smile is seen and I feel as if no one should really be seen with me for fear of their torture too, so I look away quickly but the movement is a little too fast and I get dizzy from my lack of food. I guess it's getting to me again and I feel myself pale as Kyoya breaks away from his conversation with the twins and looks at me curiously murmuring "Are you okay, Kioshi?" I nod and as convincingly as I could stand a little taller feeling light headed. Then I remember the kitten and lean in to Kyoya with the excuse of whispering but actually, I just didn't want to fall. "Hey my little guy in my backpack should probably go to the bathroom how about you get lunch and I'll meet you outside?" He nods, and unsure the with the twins, he walked off. That bought me some time to compose myself.

I go out to back of the school and take a few breaths as I wait and let the kitten out while I sit down on the grass and it does it's business. I lean my head back and watch the clouds a second before closing my eyes. After a few minutes something is set on my lap and I look up startled then seeing Kyoya I calm and look down. He brought me food, although I have no idea what it is, it smells heavenly and my mouth waters for effect as Kyoya sits next to me. I feel terrible for making this new person worry enough to get me food and look at him.

"I can't take-"

"You can and you will. It's already paid for so not accepting it would just result in me throwing it away. . ." He interjects as he takes a bite of his own food. "Beside you seemed to be having malnutrition symptoms. When was the last time you even ate?" That's when I noticed underneath that thick mask he seemed a bit concerned, and I was touched by the gesture.

Smiling at him I shrug hoping to avoid that question. Maybe he won't ask again? "Thank you. . . Kyoya" yeah, saying his name put him off of it for now as he smirks a little to himself. I don't even think he realizes I'm looking anymore.

_He seems so nice. . . Why is he here with me though?_

I shrug it off and take a bite from well, whatever this is. The fanciest my foods ever gotten was table scraps or bread, sometimes fruit if I could sneak it. This though was was very fancy, yet simple and delicious. It seemed to be some kind of sushi with a spicy sauce on the side, and there were a lot of it. My body shouldn't intake too much at once because it's not accustomed to food but it's cold still so maybe it'll still be good for later at home. Two meals in one day! I can hardly believe it! I'll also save one for my little guy for later since it'll probably need food too. Oh yeah I still need to figure out it's gender. . .

"What are you thinking so hard about over there?" I hear abruptly and startle a little. I look at Kyoya and decide on a half truth since he doesn't need to know my eating schedule.

"The gender of my little one here." I feel a ghost of a smile as I pick it up and put it on my lap while scratching it's chin. It purrs loudly while it's breathing gets deeper and evens out. Asleep again. . . Wow.

He seems to think for a moment before saying "well typically if it's all one color it's more than likely a male" I smile a bit and say happily,

"Alright then this little guys name can be Maru!~" I rub my nose with the cat's and chuckle little as he seems to wake at the mention of a name and bats at my nose happily.

"I think he likes it" Kyoya says and I look over to him.

"thanks." I say simple, for a lot of reasons but deciding not to elaborate too much as the bell rings and I shove my food and gently place the kitten in my bag before Kyoya stands and offers to walk back to class with me since it's on the way. I accept and get to my class and sit in the back at my seat just staring out the window day dreaming and dreading going home. I don't really want to go home after the day I had. It had actually been pretty nice all things considered and I think this school will be different. I may not make too many friends but at least I won't get beat.

_Maybe it really will be better. Maybe I'll find that something worth living for._

The final bell rings and I scurry out the door and begin trekking home. I wonder how dads doing today. . .

* * *

Okay guiis imma try to make my chs longer now, like this. yay or nay? drop a review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello readers! I just want to give props to CareBearCara101, Natsuki56, and Hyperactivebookworm for reviewing! and to Hyperactivebookworm don't hide! I got a kick out of your review with the veggies lol. And to natsuki thank you so much that is a huge compliment! nice to know people like my story! and CareBearCara even one liners make the author feel loved! thank you! Well it's summer vacation so I should be able to make more updates! maybe even weekly... I have been so swamped with school and I'm a very umm.. frail child to put it lightly.. but without school I can write more often! yay! lol

So with that out of the way, on to the story!

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

Trying and failing to wipe that damn little smile off my face and look like the shadow king I am I walk into class and everyone's in the back.. Great today is when the teachers assign the seats.. oh well I just kind of want to get to lunch.. Ugh shut up kyoya and stop smirking! be shadowy... BE SHADOWY!

I contain my little smirk as tamaki glomps me.. I swear this boy will be the death of me.. Staying straight up as he climbs off me and pouts I say in my business tone "Tamaki. you should really stop glomping people.. Not everyone will put up with it like I barely do.."

He gets his big dog eyes and crouches in the corner growing mushrooms.. again "B-but I just missed you, mommy! The break was so long~!"

I sigh "Tamaki.. I saw you yesterday.. Quite early yesterday.." I say grudgingly. Why can't the boy let me sleep? Oh yeah he wanted to see a "commoner museum" I pinch the bridge of my nose feeling a headache coming on..

"But mon ami! we just simply had to see the commoner museum! It was so fascinating!" He says a little too enthusiastically for me.

"Sure we did, calm down will you? You're attracting all the people's attention again." Then again everyone is always staring at the fabled Tamaki Suoh! hint the sarcasm.. He looks around seeming to just have noticed that absolutely everyone is staring at him. Then the bell rings and the teacher begins seating everyone around the room, and of course Tamaki and I are seated together. I think he pays the teachers because seriously.. Every year we are seated together. Everyone slowly fills in the seats as class slowly and tortuously ticks by. When the lessons begin I idly take notes, listening to the teacher drone on. I don't even think he wants to listen to this right now. That's sad. He needs a different job for sure.

As these thought cross my mind a note is tossed my way from Tamaki.

**So how was your break!?**

The fact that tossing notes is completely middle school enters my mind but this is much better than the lesson going on I write back in pristine handwriting (of course. I am the smart one after all.)

_Alright. restful. Well until you woke me at 5AM. and yours?_

He chuckles a little and writes sloppily

**Mine was alright. Missed the club! we can never be apart that long again! It's pure torture Mon Ami!**

I chuckle a little at that and write back

_Well I guess a trip can be arranged next break.. as long as NO ONE wakes me up. _(-_-)

**YAY! sounds great mon ami! Don't worry! your king shall guard you himself!**

_It's you I'm worried about!_

He looks at me sadly and stands up shouting " I am offended mon ami! "

I swear everyone was in slow-mo as they all stare at Tamaki and everyone burst out laughing and the teacher tries to settle everyone down glaring daggers at Tamaki. As if anyone was paying attention to his lecture anyway.

When he finally gets everyone settled the bell rings and everyone shuffles out of the class. Finally lunch!

I stand and quickly gather my things as I hurriedly jog out of the class trying to look casual and composed. I make it to what is hopefully Kioshi's class.. 1-A. As I get there someone smaller than myself bumps into me and it's Kioshi. Wow that was great timing I think smirking down at him. He stands there for a few seconds then backs up and I feel the loss of warmth.. sadly.

He seems flustered and it's kind of amusing as he fidgets and says "s-sorry, *ahem* sorry, I didn't see you. Uhm. . . Ootori-senpai?" I can feel the corners of my mouth lifting a bit and that's when he seems to regain his composure and laughs. And it sounds amazing." see told ya it's not so bad to smile every once in a while." He says and I'm a little speechless mostly because of the fondness I use to describe this boy but also because he get's me to smile. That's practically impossible.

I clear my throat and decide to say something before I look like an idiot for just standing there. "Alright you win that but call me Kyoya? If that's okay with you. . . Kioshi?" I said smiling like an idiot still.

He smiles broadly and nods making me happy and it's all kind of shattered when I hear the twins yelling "Heyy~ Kyoya? You know the new kid? How do you- IS THAT A SMILE?!" Seeing the now non-existent smile makes them run up. Kioshi seems a little panicked as he looks away but I notice him looking a little sick while I'm talking to the twins. In fact the boy looks kind of skinny.. I wonder if he's anorexic or something? I mumble quietly to him "Are you okay, Kioshi?" He nods and tries to stand a bit taller and I notice the slight wobble as he does so. Okay, I'm worried. I shouldn't be but I am. He leans into me and I notice him grabbing onto me pretty tightly and whispers "Hey my little guy in my backpack should probably go to the bathroom how about you get lunch and I'll meet you outside?" I nod wondering why he's not getting food. He obviously needs it..

As he leaves I watch him walk unsteadily to the back of the school. But he seems to be trying really hard not to let people know what's wrong with him. I hurriedly end my conversation with the twins and they give me odd looks as I hurry to the lunch line. One good thing about this school is the excessive amounts of staff so there really is no line. I order myself some crab and salad and a big platter of spicy sushi to give to Kioshi. this way he can eat a small amount and have some for the kitten too if he would want. I hurriedly pay and calmly walk to the back of the school. Maybe knocking a few people out of the way as I go..

When I get to the back of the school Kioshi seems at peace with his head tilted back and eyes closed. It's a shame to disturb him but the boy needs some food.

I place the sushi into his lap and he seems a little startled until he sees me and then he looks at his lap confused then concerned although I could see him gulp a bit so he's probably salivating..

I sit next to him calmly and he says

"I can't take-"

"You can and you will. It's already paid for so not accepting it would just result in me throwing it away. . ." I interject as I takes a bite of my own food. Hoping he'll follow my example. "Beside you seemed to be having malnutrition symptoms. When was the last time you even ate?" I ask concerned but masking it hopefully..

He smiles at me as I wait for an answer then shrugs saying "Thank you. . . Kyoya" I look back to my food and smirk a little at the use of my name.. I did notice that subject change but I guess I can let it slide.. _for now._

He then takes a small bite from the sushi pack and seems to love it. He seems to slip into some serious thoughts so I inquire abruptly "What are you thinking so hard about over there?" He startles from being snapped out of his thoughts and pauses before responding with a small smile-

"The gender of my little one here." He scratches it's little chin and the kitten purrs loudly and goes to sleep. That kitten sleeps a lot..

"well typically if it's all one color it's more than likely a male" I say after a moment of thought.

That seems to please him as he smiles a bit and happily says " Alright then this little guys name can be Maru!~" Kioshi rubs his nose with the cats happily and as he pulls away Maru bats his nose playfully.

"I think he likes it" I say as Kioshi looks over at me.

"Thanks" he mutters and I feel there is a deeper explanation to it but I'm happy with what I got.

_ Because for once it's been a pretty good school day._

The bell rings abruptly and I'm startled by it but I calmly offer to take Kioshi to class saying it was on the way. It's not but I don't really want to go to class right now anyway.

Before I know it the day is over and I really don't want to go back to my big house alone.._ again.._

* * *

Well drop a review! tell me what your thinking!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I don't have a reviewer to give props to this chapter.. But I want to write this story! I'm enjoying the writing too much! So even if anyone who has been a silent reader is still reading.. Just thanks for reading and I hope you are really enjoying this!  
I also want to address my spelling and capitalization errors! I'm sorry about that I have no one to edit with me and no spell or grammar check so when I type I miss my letters sometimes! Gomenasai! o(╥﹏╥)o

* * *

Kioshi's POV

Every step I take has a familiar heart gripping heaviness to them as I make my way closer and closer to my home. No not home. If this is considered home then what's hell like? worse? That's practically impossible..

_They say home is where the heart is.._

Well this is the closest thing I have to home for now. Might as well make the best of it.

I pull out Maru and hold him close to me as I draw nearer he seems to sense my growing dread and licks my nose a couple time and bats at my face, then I realize that I really shouldn't bring him home. He doesn't need to get hurt too because of my stupidity.. But there really isn't much to do with him.. I stop walking on a sidewalk and think about the options I have.. I won't abandon him, he doesn't deserve that again. Maybe I can keep him hidden for tonight and maybe I can find someone to take him tomorrow. But I also don't want to just leave him with someone else I love my little Maru already! Hell I have some food maybe Maru and I can kinda camp out tonight together.. I'm pretty sure my step- father won't notice unless he's extremely angry.. But he wouldn't dare hit his little girl, he actually values his precious little girl so I guess it would be okay.. I just don't want him to search for me in anger because then he would find me and definitely hit my face in blind anger. Those are a lot harder to hide. Although I guess it wouldn't really matter if they're hard to hide, He'll just buy everyone off to keep there mouth shut and I'll just be known for being a delusional, lying child again.. No one listens to the truth when there is money involved.

I guess my best bet is to hide Maru and keep my bag out of distance when step-father comes home.. I'll hide him tonight and figure out something tomorrow.

With my mind made up I begin walking again and pull out the rest of the sushi to share with Maru, deciding to eat now so no one catches me with it. That will just add fuel to the beating..

By the time I'm walking to the door I had finished the sushi and had thrown away the container before hand as not to rouse suspicion and had safely put Maru in my bag again safely.

When I actually enter the house I hear the sound of glass shattering in one of the far off rooms and assume step-father is home early, and he is angry. I rush to the back yard to shove my bag behind a bush along with my Ouran jacket as I hear the devil himself screaming out my name in fury, summoning me to my own personal hell. I walk slowly to his study and he's waiting for me as I walk into the already open door he barks out

"Shut that door!"

I turn and quietly do as I'm told, when I turn around he's already standing behind me screaming "Do you know what I am angry for right now?!"

I silently nod and he back hands me harshly on my cheek making me stumble a bit before I fall back onto the door to lean on.

That's new he must be raging about something special today to hit my face.

" I'm angry because I just got conned! They took MY money and they think they can get away with it?! Well they won't I have a private detective on their asses! But do you know whose fault it is that I have to go through this?!"

_Yours._

" Mine, sir "

He hits me hard enough in the jaw that I fall over and he screams " Fucking hell! of course it's your fault you insolent piece of garbage! " as he continues beating me as I curl up like the night before as he hits my right side this time.

I notice the shards of glass that I heard earlier as he begins chucking them at me screaming for me to get the hell out of his house so he can have clean air to breath and I quickly act on his words as I stagger outside to get my bag and jacket, also going back to grab my only other set of clothes for school tomorrow. As I begin leaving I also remember to grab my concealer for the bruises I'll have on my face tomorrow.a

Finally having everything I venture aimlessly out of the house and stop when I spot a little park a while away for my step-dads house I climb into a slide with a cover just as I begin to hear thunder and startle for a moment and freeze scared. I know with everything I deal with thunder should be the least of my fears but it still startles me to hear it. The loud booms just create more panic for me.

Hearing a frightened meow I open my bag to grab Maru and cuddle up with him in this little slide as thunder booms but still this is the closest I think I've ever felt to home.

_Maybe this won't be so bad.._

I fall asleep with Maru on my chest and wake with a gasp, struggling to breathe as I have a nightmare. Maru is pawing at me in consolation so I pet him gently as my breathing evens out and take in my surrounding as I remember what's happened I relax and climb out of the slide stretching as my back pops and my sides and face burns a little from my beating last night.

I put my hand to my cheek then my jaw feeling the slight swelling and the sting from bruises that are definitely there. Maru hops out of the slide and begins rubbing himself on my legs as I look down and smile a little at him making my face hurt a bit..

Seeing Maru being all cute I giggle a little and crouch for him to hop in my arms then grab my bag with my clothes and walk off the playground in attempts to find a bathroom to clean up in for school. After wondering for a while I finally find a small one person bathroom around a gas station. I sigh in relief that I finally found one and walk in quickly to get cleaned up as much as possible.

Thankfully there is a mirror for me to use albeit a dirty one but one none the less. So, looking around for a minute I spot a toilet and take care of morning business then strip to clean myself and assess my injuries from yesterday.

As I clean off all the dirt I see all he cuts and bruises. One has a shard of glass embedded in it and I have to stick my fingers in there for a minute to get it. Wow that's pretty big.. I must have landed on it when I fell. Oh well, It landed at an angle so it shouldn't have caused any internal puncturing. After a minute it begins bleeding again and I take a paper towel and apply it to stop the bleeding. After a minute it does stop and I remove the paper towel. I then noticed that I'm about as clean as I'm going to get so I get dressed and leave the bathroom with Maru at my heels. As I stand outside I wish I knew the time and I sigh as a stranger walks by and sops for a moment so I speak quietly as I say "Um, excuse me sir.. Do you perhaps know the time?"

He turns and looks at me then nods slowly looking at his phone then smiling say "It's about seven-thirty." I'm relieved knowing I'm not late for school and I was going to start walking when I realize that I don't know what street I'm on or where the school is from here. So I nervously yell out to the stranger "Um, I'm sorry sir but do you know what street this is? or perhaps the direction of Ouran Academy?"

He turns and studies me for a moment then laughs saying " Well hell I'm going the same way! Want a ride? "

I'm a little skeptical then realize there is no other way I'm getting there so I nod quietly and he brashly swings his arm over my shoulder and walks me to his motorcycle and motions for me to get on behind him. I stare at the bike for a minute then swing my leg over and settle down a distance from him so he laughs a bit and yells over the roar of the bike.

"You might want to hang on to me a bit there buddy!"

I nervously hold onto him very lightly.. I don't want to get my ass kicked for holding on to much but once he starts driving I get startled from the force of the wind and hang on a lot tighter. He barks out a laugh and screams over the wind "Names Casanova kid! What's yours?" I scream out from behind his back "K-Kioshi!"

"Oh yeah? Your that smarty first year right? I've heard of you! I'm a first year too! Although I'm not in your class. Not smart enough man! Wish I was!"

I giggle a bit and yell out "Maybe I can help you study sometime since you gave the ride!"

"Really? Thanks man!"

We finish the ride in silence and arrive at school a little before eight and I hop off and give him a smile "Well um.. Thanks for the ride, Casanova."

He grins back "No problem bro.. So um can you actually tutor me? I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure! um when do you want to study?"

"after school? I can give you rides to school in the mornings too.."

Oh my god! Am I making another friend! Two friends! Holy shit!

I smile so big my cheeks hurt "That would be great, Casanova! Thank you!"

He gets a little red and then I hear someone walking toward us and turn in time to see Kyoya walking up.

I greet him and he has an odd glare fixed on his face for a moment then it falls off his face as I look at him confused.

I turn back to Casanova for a minute and say "Well, I'll see you after school m'kay? How about we meet at the library?" He nods once and looks like he is going to say something when I hear kyoya cut him off saying

"What are you guys doing today?"

"We're studying together, today after school." I say and notice his glare again for a split second

"Well can I join you guys? I may be useful"

"Sure! I mean you don't have to, I mean I'm pretty sure I can handle tutoring.."

He smirks a bit and says "No no I want to."

So I turn to Casanova and smile "Is it okay with you?"

He seems to blush again and say "Sure why not! The more the merrier I guess.."

I smile at both of them and wonder what time it is so I turn to face the clock and see we've only got half an hour until school starts.

Jesus, I need a watch.. Maybe I can get a job.. I wonder who hires 15 year old..

I mull that over and decide that after studying I'll go apply to some places. I guess I could use some extra money for my own food.. With that thought my stomach growls and I blush a bit.

"Hey guys? Do you perhaps know some places taking job applicants?"

They both shake there heads no but kyoya says

" I can find all the jobs available in this area but why would you want a job? Isn't your father wealthy?"

I cringe and mutter "He's not my father.."

They look confused for a moment then louder I state "No reason! I just want to get some experience! That's all!"

_Ugh shut up Kioshi.._

I put on my biggest fake smile and say " Well don't worry about it! Thanks for finding the jobs Kyoya!"

He seems a little confused then says quietly "No problem I guess."

The bell then rings and I gasp turning and speed walking to class "Bye guys! I'll see you after school! My class is pretty far so I'll talk to you guys later!"

And as I'm walking away I think to myself

_I really need to learn how to shut up more.. Oh well no one seemed to have heard my fatherly remark.. It'll pass like everything else does.._

* * *

Well Reviews would be appreciated...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I am SO HAPPY! I got quite a few reviews! I thought I was gonna cry!

Well I would like to recognize these people so *drumrolls* Thank you to...

hyperactivebookworm- aha I love writing so I can't stop! Ehe yeah it looks like he did get a little green huh? :P

Animelover- *kioshi walks up* ~hugglez~ Thanks for reading about me~!

Mae Ride- Thanks for the love! And here's the next chappy like requested :P aha

maddie24clover-Thanks for the love too! And don't worry he will definitely meet them all! I'm also glad I'm portraying Kioshi well!

Irene- I'm so glad your enjoying!

Naruto lover- Thank you for the love and I'm trying to keep the story sounding good.. :)

Bored411- I'm grateful to have you aboard! and I can't wait to write all about the reveal of Kioshi's father too. heh heh heh... (｀∀´)Ψ

So thanks to all of you and I will now be commenting like this and if you guys want to PM me you can!

OH and how do you guys like the cover? I had to really edit those pics in paint! It was a lot of work! I give props to online cover makers! :)

Well I'll shut up now I'm sure you all want to read the story and not my ramblings! I love you guiis! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

* * *

Kyoya's POV

When I get to my limousine I pull out my laptop and start working on some more Host Club business since it starts up again in about two weeks. I already have the first week of the Host Club set up so I'll set up two more weeks and call it even.

By the time I arrive at the Ootori estate I have half of the second week set up and planned. I step out of the limo with a sigh and walk into the estate then up the stairs to my overly-large room. The room is basically like a big two story loft. My king size bed and dressing area along with the bathroom is upstairs while the lower level is basically like a living room or a lounging area, including a desk for school work.

Seeing my desk, I rush over to get started on school work, trying to ignore the blatant emptiness of this house. After about an hour or so of homework I'm finished and start working on the rest of the preparations for the host club. Once I've finished preparing the next week I hear a knock on the door and respond by telling the person to come in. The door opens and I see Ryoichi. One of the servants who usually tries to keep me company as much as possible seeing how no one else does. But his status as one of the servants makes it a little harder for him, although I don't particularly care the other servants seem to disapprove of him trying to get "chummy" with his boss' son. They usually accuse him of trying to get a higher pay or get a promotion of some sorts, although he's done no such thing. He simply realizes I'm alone and tries to help.

_Tries being the keyword.._

None the less I smile how my father taught me and ask the reason for being up here as politely as possible.

"Pardon me master Kyoya, but dinner is ready. Where would you like it?"

I ponder that before deciding "In the dining room please. I'll be down in a moment."

He nods silently, bows and turns to leave after a moment of staring; seeming to be contemplating something. I sigh quietly and turn to my laptop closing it quickly before standing to take my leave.

I walk down the hall silently to the stairs and then to the dining room to see the large arrangement of food on the table. Way too much food for one person.

I look at the food and sit warily, sad that a lot of it will go to waste. That's when my father walks in and sinks down in a chair as the rest of my siblings walk in. I'm shocked and now understand why there is so much food on the table.

_Why are they here? They're never home.._

As if just noticing I'm here they all turn to me with very professional expressions and nod toward me once in acknowledgement. That's when I compose myself and with the same expression they all show me I nod once to them too. Silently I pick up my utensils and eat very properly to demonstrate the manners father taught me. My father seems satisfied by this and begins to eat with his own manners as well.

The meal was eaten in a very tense silence with a few words here and there about business.

_Well this is awkward.._

When everyone is finished with there meal I sigh inwardly with relief that this awkwardness will come to an end. Silently and politely I bow to the others to take my leave they all bow back and I walk away slowly with the straight posture I was taught to have.

_Thank god that's over..._

Entering my room slowly and cautiously, as if something will be different in there considering the fact that my family is home I would believe it. Once I enter though everything looks the same and I take a glance at my phone for the time.

_6:00_

Seeing that it wasn't too late I finish planning the next week for the host club. By the time I'm done I've only wasted an hour. Seeing how I don't really need to go to sleep until about ten I climb up the stairs to my bed and begin to play some video games.. Don't judge. I'm a guy too after all. After a couple hours of some intense online gaming I decide to call it a night.

I take off my shirt and throw it in the hamper before changing into some grey sweat pants that are low on my hips and crawling under the covers to go to sleep.

When morning comes around and my alarm goes off at 7:30 I groggily and grumpily get up to get ready for school. First slipping off the clothes I have on and adjusting the temperature of the water in my shower, I get in and stand under the spray for a few moments. Once I feel less zombified from sleep I wash myself. Getting out of the shower, I wrap my waist in a towel and start to lazily dry my hair with a second towel. Now clean I brush my hair and teeth slowly, still a little groggy from the early hour. After I'm done with my personal hygiene I get dressed and look myself over in the mirror. Deeming myself appropriate I decide to eat in the limo on the way to school; mostly to avoid the possibility of an awkward breakfast.

By the time the short ride to school is over I'm finished with my bagel and I hop out of the car seeing that it was only 7:50 I begin a trek to the library to sit in there for a bit. On my way up I see Kioshi outside the school with Casanova. The famed mobster's son.

My heart seems to clench a bit and I feel a pull to go down to see what was going on.. Obviously I'm just concerned considering Casanova is known for his mobster status. Yeah that's what it is. Concern. No other way to explain it...

My feet are already moving as I walk a bit too fast to be inconspicuous to the front of the school. Before I actually walk out though I slow my pace and wipe my palms. Yep overwhelming concern.. As I open the door I see Kioshi smiling so wide it must hurt his cheeks. Another oddly placed pang of concern comes over me.. Why is he smiling at the mobster..

I notice I'm scowling a bit when Kioshi turns to look at me so I smooth out my facial expression with a neutral one. He looks at me in confusion before turning back to the mobster, brushing me off! Well not really I mean he _was_ talking to the guy before me and he did acknowledge me but still..

That's when I hear Kioshi talking about plans to meet up after school today. I see Casanova about to talk but I blatantly cut him off with a "What are you guys doing today?" I felt myself glare again for a split second before I controlled myself again.

"We're studying together, today after school." Kioshi respond and I immediately reply with

"Well can I join you guys? I may be useful" Trying to still be my logical self I add on that last part.

"Sure! I mean you don't have to, I mean I'm pretty sure I can handle tutoring.." Kioshi responds quickly.

I smirk a bit at him trying to cover up the eagerness in his voice. "No no I want to."

That's when he turns back to the mobster with a smile and he blushes. The _MOBSTER_ actually blushes...

I vaguely hear Kioshi asking if it's okay for me to join there little study group and the mobster replying with something along the lines of the more the merrier.I'm pleased with this answer and calm a bit. Looking to Kioshi I see him pondering something, and before I ask he says to us with a quiet stomach growl and a blush "Hey guys? Do you perhaps know some places taking job applicants?"

That surprised me a bit. I mean his dad is rich right?

But none the less I shake my head no and take the chance to be helpful and inquisitive by adding

" I can find all the jobs available in this area but why would you want a job? Isn't your father wealthy?"

He seems to cringe lightly and mutters something unintelligible. I look to him confused because I didn't hear him but then he says much louder with a cheerful voice

"No reason! I just want to get some experience! That's all!"

He pauses for a second and smiles widely, although it seems forced and says " Well don't worry about it! Thanks for finding the jobs Kyoya!"

I'm a little taken aback by the sudden cheeriness and just say a quick "No problem I guess."

The bell rings and he gasps a little and runs off yelling a goodbye to the mobster and I; effectively leaving us alone.

I put on my classic and subtle Kyoya glare for the mobster then depart. Leaving a very confused mobster behind me.

Walking slowly to my class I feel a figure glomp me and I sigh loudly saying "Tamaki.. haven't we been over this. No glomping."

Especially not now. Definitely not in the mood for the hyperness. He climbs off me slowly and pout a bit growing mushrooms in his little emo corner; muttering something or other about 'mommy not loving daddy anymore'

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh saying

"Tamaki, if you don't stop sulking we're going to be late for class."

He then dramatically stands and screams "Why is mommy so cold to daddy today?!"

"Will you please refrain from making a scene in the middle of a busy hallway, Tamaki.."

He pouts and slinks into the classroom to start class. I walk in a little bit after he did and sigh with a full on headache.

_This has definitely been too long of a morning..._

* * *

A/N I'm sorry this took so long I haven't had my WiFi!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm so excited!

maddie24clover- Of course I'll keep these updates coming! I love doing this!

Animelover1002- *as kioshi*Of course! Kyoya is my first friend! He's amazing to want to be my friend!

Guest- Aha yeah I want to see their study session too.. And my updates will be every week hopefully!

Naruto Lover- I lughed so hard when you quoted Naruto. Thanks for the smile!

Mae ride- I'm very glad for the feedback! Thanks for the love!

And as always I love you guiis! Thank you for reading! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

* * *

Kioshi POV

I keep my head low in the hall to avoid unwanted attention but it seems life doesn't want me to go unnoticed. When I'm almost to class I hear familiar voices scream my name in sync and turn to see Hikaru and Koaru waving at me, trying o get my attention. I stop and wait with my guard up. They know Kyoya so I assume they can't be too bad but I'm still not too fond of just leaving myself unguarded.

By the time they catch up to me I notice they have two others with them. A very tall stoic man with an obvious affection for the small blonde boy on his shoulders. I feel even more guarded with the two complete strangers walking up but stand there none the less. If they wanted to attack they would do it whether or not I run.

Considering there disposition as they walk toward me they seem to be friendly, so I feel slightly less on edge.

When we are face to face I hear Hikaru say loudly to the two next to us "This is Kioshi! The legend that made Kyoya smile! I never thought we'd see the day!" The twins begin to laugh loudly and I feel a slight heat rush to my face as the two look at me. The smaller of the two stares at me with wide, innocent and disbelieving eyes, while the taller one just looks at me with no emotion. I fidget nervously and then I hear the smaller one in a very cheery tone exclaim " Hello Kioshi! I'm Hunny and this is Mori!"

With them offering me no last name I assume that those are the names they prefer to be addressed by and respond with a mumbled

"Nice to meet you, Hunny, Mori." I nod to them and begin to turn saying

"Um, class will start soon so I'm going to head in, maybe I'll talk to you guys later."

Hikaru follows me along with Koaru as the other two wave at me and head in the other direction. I have a feeling I'll see those two again.

I take a deep breath as I finally sit at my desk in the back and stare out the window. It's been a eventful morning, to say the least. I wonder what was going on with Kyoya this morning. He seemed angry, I wonder if he had a bad morning. I then begin to worry a bit, but the bell breaks me out of my thoughts as the teacher walks in.

He pulls out a stack of packets full of math problems and sits back in his desk. He puts a book on his face while leaning back with his feet up on his desk telling us to finish this packet by the end of next week.

Packets on the second day of school.

_Great. This year will be so much fun_

I glance over the packet and realize that the problems are easy, but glancing around I also realize that I'm the only one with the idea that this packet is easy.

So I get to work and by the time 2nd period roles around and we switch to Japanese class I'm done with the over-sized packet and I've actually been doodling for the last 20 minutes. As the next teacher walks in I take out my Japanese book and my sketch book so instead of doodling I can actually draw something decent while looking like I'm just taking notes or something. Seeing Maru awake in my bag I pet him for a moment, being as inconspicuous as possible and he paws at my hand playfully, he must be bored from sitting in this bag all the time. I feel bad for making him sit in there all time.

Sighing I put my bag back down under my desk and put my face in my hand hissing when I remember the bruise there. I'm sure Casanova noticed and I'm grateful for him not really questioning me about it, but I don't even think Kyoya noticed. He must have been really upset this morning. Then here comes the worry again, I wonder what was wrong with him this morning.

_Maybe there's nothing wrong. Maybe he just realized I'm not worth hanging with and doesn't just want to leave me._

That thought worries me even more. The heavy thinking I'm having is interrupted by the teacher calling on me to correctly identify the parts of a sentence. I do without too much thought and look down noticing in my absent minded worry I ended up sketching a drawing of Kyoya walking away with snow falling everywhere.

_Great now I'm creepily sketching him... No stalkerish symptoms there._

I sigh and change pages in my sketch book to draw something else and stop thinking about Kyoya because no matter how much I think I know nothing will change what will happen. My worries can't change an outcome.

A couple more periods pass and I end up with a few drawings of Maru and I playing around at a lake. I internally chuckle a bit at the thought of me just carelessly skipping around a lake with my little kitten.

_As if I could have a moment that perfect._

Like yesterday I wait until everyone has left and then make my slow exit. As I begin walking away a hand on my shoulder stops me and I tense with my head down, waiting for something to harm me but instead the hand turns me around slowly and I see Kyoya watching me quizzically. Probably wondering why I'm so tense. I relax as I see Kyoya and keep my head down. He moves his hand and I look up smiling

"I didn't know you'd come here. What's up Kyoya?"

He seems a little thrown off and says "Well I thought we'd have lunch together again. Unless you don't want to.."

He seems to be staring at my jaw and I know why but decide to keep up the pleasant conversation saying "Of course I do! How about you meet me at the same place as yesterday?"

He nods and gives me another curious look before straightening himself out and regaining his disposition before turning and walking to get lunch. I let out a breath knowing he'll ask me about my bruise in a minute. Nothing I can do but think of a response. Although I come up empty I decide to wing it and continue to the back of the school, sitting in the same spot as yesterday.

I decide to sketch the scenery here and when I start going through my sketch book for an empty page I see kyoya and quickly put my sketch book to my side. Yeah, I hide my sketches, I don't want them all ripped up or burnt like they have been before. As he sits next to me I take out Maru and let him play with the grass. I watch him for a minute and take A mental picture to sketch out later. I draw a lot of moments of real life along with random scenes that just play out. I just let the pencil move and let everything in my head flow freely. It's definitely my main outlet for a lot of things I deal with.

I'm broken out my thought with Kyoya setting a dish of some type of curry with rice and bread pieces in front of me. I turn to give him another talk of disapproval but he holds up his hand.

"Already paid for and you need to eat. Or do I need to give a big speech again?"

I close my mouth and chuckle "Well thank you anyway but you really shouldn't Kyoya. You don't need to spend money on me."

"Well I've got a lot of money so I might as well use it on something of value." He says in a very business like tone.

I know he didn't really think much of it but hearing some one refer to me as 'something of value' I almost cry. It's so foreign but so welcome to be heard. Instead of blubbering because I know that would put up some red flags I just give him the biggest most genuine smile I can muster with a bruised jaw and cheek.

After a couple of minute of us much on our food and me feed Maru some rice he clears his throat asking

"Kioshi?"

"yeah?"

"Um.. How did you get that bruise on your cheek?"

Uh-oh here was the moment of truth, and before I can even think about I pull up my sleeve and flex my non-existent muscle which I instantly regret because you can clearly see the non-existent fat there as well.

"If you think this looks bad you should see the other guy." I say with a fake and plastered on smile. Trying to go for the humor approach, but along with the no fat on my arm I remember the cuts and big ugly bruises there.

I groan at moving my arm so high up because of my cut from the glass on that side being pulled open so much. Ugh just pain. Too much pain for some cut. This is bad..

_What if it's infected? I can't go to a doctor. Step-dad would hunt me down and kill me. Quite literally. I did sleep in a park last night. Tons of germs and no alcohol to sterilize it and no bandages to keep out infection. Fuck! I'm so screwed._

Realizing I had been sitting there with my sleeve up I quickly pull my sleeve down and look back at my food suddenly losing all appetite. I chuckle nervously and begin to stand and rub the back of my neck as he just stares at me, most likely too shocked to do much.

I take this as my chance to stutter out.

"Well I have to go to the restroom so um I'll see you later. Okay?"

Before he can do anything I've picked up Maru and set him in my bag and gathered the rest of my food and my sketch book. I run off toward a bathroom, any bathroom to look at my cut in peace. I can't believe myself! How stupid can I get?! I may not look all that skinny in the face because I've still got a bit of a boyishly round face but the rest of me is like a damn skeleton! Fuck! Yeah I'm freaking out. I never cuss this in my head I just don't like how harsh it sounds. But sue me I'm totally screwed!

Entering a bathroom and noticing it's empty I decide to go in a stall anyway to protect me from anyone that walks in. Locking it I lift my shirt to see that the big gash from the glass is not only in more pain than normal, it is puffy and red with more red streaks in all directions around it. Touching it I hiss at the pain and notice it's much warmer than the rest of my side I begin to hyperventilate slightly and step out of the stall to look out of my reflection. Seeing it I notice I'm even paler than normal and I'm shaking from chills I hadn't really noticed before. Hyperventilating harshly I go to the stall again and feel shakiness in my legs.

_Oh god. I'm going to die. I'm going to die from infection because I can't get any damn treatment! I'm going to die without ever discovering how wonderful life can get!_

Working myself up even more I feel darkness begin to consume me and not knowing whether It's coming from fever, Hyperventilating, or death darkness consumes me in a stall in a boys bathroom. And the last thought I have is

_I'm going to die and no one will save me or care, this is it. I'm done._

* * *

Wow that got heavy. The words just flowed and it totally derailed from my original idea for this chapter. Well I hope you like it anyway. And I was only two hours from making it one week from my last update.. If that counts for anything.. heh heh... （ー△ー；）


	12. Chapter 12

Aha well I hope you guiis enjoyed that little cliff hanger last chapter..

(｀∀´)Ψ

And as a note sorry for all the spelling or grammar errors last chapter after some much needed sleep I realized just how bad my writing got ehehe...（／．＼）

I also realize this chappy might have some mistakes for I haven't been able to sleep well but I'll try to keep it in check as much as I can.. and I apologize in advance aha..

Well it's time for the reviewers to shine!

Naruto lover- thank you for your reviews on the last few chapters! it makes me smile! I'm glad you and your lover can read this together! and here's the next chappy to calm him down..

bored411- Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad people are enjoying the story! and meh cliffy. Heh Heh Heh.. I wondered who would find him for a while too! And finally came to a decision! yay! aha And here's the update! (●⌒∇⌒●)

To ALL my reviewers thank you! there like hugs to me and seriously cheer me up! The boost really helps my day be better! (o⌒．⌒o)

Well I'm sure you all want to read the story and not my ramblings so onward! aha Thank you to ALL my readers and as always I love you guiis~! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

* * *

Kyoya POV

Finally getting a chance to sit I feel some tension relieve itself as the teacher walks in. I'm really not in the mood today so I begin taking note to the idle thoughts running through me on a paper to make it seem as if I'm paying attention.

At first my thoughts consist of the host club, mostly because I don't want to think much else, but eventually my thoughts move on to more present matters. Such as my all of my family being home last night apart from my mother, whom I don't think I've really seen since birth. Then onto my nastiness toward Casanova this morning. I don't really understand what came over me this morning considering the fact that in hindsight he really isn't a bad guy, but has a bad background. I mull those thoughts over for a while until a single piece of paper is tossed to my desk. Looking over I spot Tamaki looking at me with seriousness and concern. Opening the note I read the elegant script.

_What's wrong mon ami?_

I glance in his direction and remember just how insightful Tamaki can be at times. I guess I should really remember that.

_Nothing Tamaki. Just tired, late night last night_

He looks back at me and I can tell he knows I'm lying but drops the subject ruefully. I feel relieved of no further questions and realize we're also in third period. Lunch is coming up soon and when it does I practically jump out of my seat.

Realizing my very unprofessional action I slow myself down and straighten myself but can't help the quickness to my step. Kioshi and I never really said we'd meet for lunch again but I was hoping maybe he wouldn't mind. I'd much rather him over the twins anyway. They're always poking, prodding and teasing. And although I can usually deflect them it still grates on my nerves. I never let my cool facade slip but it doesn't change the fact that I _am_ annoyed.

By the time I get to Kioshi's class he is slinking away and I catch his shoulder and feel him tense under my touch. After a few moments I turn him to face me, feeling curiosity slip onto my face. After seeing me he seems to relax a bit. But as soon as he looks up to me smiling I notice the bruise on his cheek and am transfixed, staring at it as he asks me why I was here.

I was shaken from my staring at his cheek for a moment answering with a "Well I thought we'd have lunch together again. Unless you don't want to.."

My attention is on his cheek again as I hear him respond positively and suggesting I go get lunch and meet him like before.

I nod slowly before straightening myself out and heading out to get the aforementioned lunch.

On the way to lunch I'm too busy thinking about that bruise to be bothered about much else. I didn't even notice that I had gotten Kioshi a lunch until I was setting it in front of him.

He seems to look at me disapprovingly and opens his mouth to say something about it until I give him a reminder of what was said about it yesterday.

"Already paid for and you need to eat. Or do I need to give a big speech again?"

He closes his mouth and just chuckles a bit "Well thank you anyway but you really shouldn't Kyoya. You don't need to spend money on me."

Before even thinking of a response my mouth is moving on it's own "Well I've got a lot of money so I might as well use it on something of value."

He seems a little conflicted before flashing me the biggest and most genuine smile I think I've ever seen. Then after a couple minutes of eating and mulling over how to phrase my question I finally clear my throat.

"Kioshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Um.. How did you get that bruise on your cheek?" I ask cautiously.

He seems to pale and before he even seems to think about it he pulls up his sleeve and flexes his non-existent muscle. Noticing the also non-existent fat along with the cuts and bruises I'm a little shocked. Especially at his words of

"If you think this looks bad you should see the other guy." His smile seems so plastered on and all I can do is sit there shocked as he groans then pauses and chuckles gathering his things, saying he has to go to the bathroom and runs out of there.

I sit on my own thinking a bit about how he's way skinnier than I originally thought. Maybe he has a eating disorder? No he eats when I give him food.. But those cuts and bruises seem to have old and new dates. Not just to yesterday when he must have gotten the bruise on his cheek. Maybe he likes fights? But he seems so quiet and reserved, it doesn't seem likely. Besides all that his tanned skin seemed so pale today.

_Maybe he's seriously sick?_

I'm up and running before I even realize it and checking bathrooms and by the second one I check I see Casanova trying to pick a lock on one of the stalls. He looks over at me and yells

"Your family owns a hospital right?! You have doctors at your house! Someone's passed out in here! I'm trying to get the lock you can help him right?!" That's when we see blood seeping out onto the floor and Casanova just kicks the door open. Kioshi looks pale and has an obvious head injury He seems to be breathing heavily so I rush in taking as many vitals as I can telling Casanova to take my phone out of my pocket and speed dial number 2. he does and puts it on speaker as soon as my transportation is on the line I tell the driver to get here with a police escort from my private force. Then to have one of my medical staff on call immediately at home. This is faster than any hospital and he'll need one on one attention. I shout roughly to Casanova

"Support his head and neck gently I need to get a look at it!"

He does as he's told and the bleeding isn't too sever so I rip a piece of my jacket to apply to stop the bleeding and tell Casanova to hold it to his head firm but gently. He does as he's told and I monitor his breathing noticing it's more normal now. As I'm checking him over my driver calls and we lift Kioshi carefully and go out the back of the school to put him in the car Casanova hops in with us and we speed to my house. When we arrive the medical staff takes him into one of the guest rooms and begin examining him. Kicking us out.

Noticing both Casanova and I have blood on our clothes and hands I stand and clear my throat.

"We need to clean up. I don't think Kioshi would want to wake up to see us with his blood on us."

He nods minutely and I lead him into one of the guest rooms and give a pair of my sweats and one of my bigger sweats to put on.

"Sorry this is the only thing I have that will fit you." Yeah Casanova's a little more built than I am. He definitely works on his muscles, while I stay pretty lean.

He nods to me and clears his throat.

"Um.. thanks for the help back there. I had absolutely no idea what to do. I probably would have ended up trying to shake him awake.."

He seems completely shaken up. He just went through a traumatic experience so I decide to try and assure so he won't have any permanent damage to the psyche.

"While I was checking his vitals and injuries I didn't see any way that this could lead to something fatal so long as he gets the proper medical treatment. Your help was impressive as well I never would have gotten in there fast enough if not for your opening that door."

A small smile slips on his face as he laughs quietly "God Kyoya your the only one that can make this situation sound like a damn business proposal!" He laughs some more and I even crack a small smirk, finding the humor to be a welcome relief to the situation.

"Well seeing that you're feeling a bit better I shall make my leave to get cleaned while you do the same." I say nodding to the clothes on the bed.

His happiness is knocked down a notch as he is reminded of his current situation but he smiles one more time and I depart to get dress and wash myself off.

Seeing my reflection I notice a bit of blood on my glasses so after cleansing my hands of dried blood I clean my glasses and splash my face with water a few times before running water through my hair a bit to cool down. Putting my glasses back on I get changed into a button down and jeans. I can't look like I'm slacking with company over. Another lesson from my father that has been ingrained into me. I straighten out my hair on the way back to the room Casanova is in and knock on the door, unsure if he's finished dressing.

He walks out in the black sweats and slightly too small t-shirt I gave him.

"I'm going to see if the doctors have figured everything out yet. If you'd like to accompany me?"

Seeing as he helped me get him here in the first place, I'd be best if he heard the news too.

He nods and we head over to the room Kioshi's in with silence. I knock and the doctor comes out.

"Kioshi should heal up just fine. He has an infection in his torso, and he seems to have gotten a small concussion from fainting. he must have hit the floor too hard but he will awaken soon. Any where from half an hour to maybe 2 hours tops. I would like to speak to him when he awakens as to how he has so many injuries but besides that you guys can go in there whenever you like."

"There's more injuries?" asks Casanova curiously.

"Yes he seems to have gotten really scraped up all over his body. I have my suspicions but I can't be sure until he wakes."

"What suspicions?" I ask

"Well there are many ways to have gotten that much damage, and he has damage from all time ranges. He could be fighting but that wouldn't explain his malnutrition. My other suspicion I'd rather not say considering it's a personal one and he'd probably not want me just bringing it up. Although theses are only suspicion not fact."

I want to say more but as I open my mouth a nurse walks out saying

"Doctor he has awoken, but he seems very disoriented and frightened. He's mumbling things to himself. I don't think he realizes what's going on or who's around him because he keeps saying-" she gets cut off when Kioshi screams loudly

"I can't be at a hospital! He'll kill me! He'll find me and kill me!" He keeps repeating himself and I rush over seeing him pulling out his IV and thrashing to get out of the bed. I guess he doesn't realize this isn't at a hospital.

Grabbing one of his arms gently he whips his head around to me. Once he spots me he seems to stiffen. Probably realizing just what he's been shouting.

I speak softly as not to startle him further. "You aren't at a hospital Kioshi. This is my house my family owns a medical practice and the doctor treating you is one of our personal ones. You need to calm down so you won't irritate your injuries any more than they already are."

He seems to relax just a bit before realizing he is also shirtless with bandages covering the majority of his torso. You could see the outline of his ribs and spine as he backs into the head board covering himself to the neck with a blanket.

"Can I have my shirt please? I would like to go home." He's looking down at the blanket.

That's when the doctor pops in saying "We should really monitor you for the next 24 hours at least. Today is Friday so we'd actually like to monitor you over the weekend to make sure your concussion is alright along with that infection."

He shakes his head profusely and mumbles "I can't take a bill. I have to go now. Right now." and as he says that you see his dizziness from shaking his head.

"There is no bill he's a personal doctor. It goes in his paycheck We also have our own supplies." I say lightly but confused as to why he can't have a bill. His family is rich.

"I would still like to leave please." He won't hold his head up at all and I look down and into his face.

"Why?" I whisper to him. He just looks away and crawls under the blankets. "Only 24 hours right? Fine But I'm leaving tomorrow. And I'm not answering any questions." He says with an air of finality.

_What is wrong with him? Why is he shutting down? And who is this 'he' Kioshi was yelling about?_

All of these questions swirl around me as I'm lead out with the excuse that the doctors need to inspect him again.

* * *

Hey guiis um I would like to put a request in to my lovely readers. I'm curious if anyone would actually like to be my editor of sorts? So I have less of a chance of bad spelling aha.. So if anyone would like the position just um PM me I guess.. Or review it.. Whatever works. Yerp~! And I hope ya'll enjoyed this chappy~!


End file.
